yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Synchron
"Synchron" (シンクロン Shinkuron) is an archetype of mostly Tuner monsters used by Yusei Fudo and Sherry LeBlanc. Some "Synchron" monsters have a corresponding "Warrior" Synchro Monster that requires it be used in the Synchro Summon and their Levels go from 1 to 5 in this order: * : Turbo Synchron, Changer Synchron, Unknown Synchron, Mach Synchron, Jet Synchron and Mono Synchron * : Nitro Synchron, Fleur Synchron, Formula Synchron and Synchron Explorer * : Junk Synchron, Steam Synchron and Drill Synchron * : Road Synchron, Hyper Synchron and Bri Synchron * : Quickdraw Synchron, Synchron Keeper and Accel Synchron "Hyper Synchron", "Quickdraw Synchron", "Changer Synchron", "Bri Synchron", "Mono Synchron", "Unknown Synchron", "Steam Synchron", and "Mach Synchron" do not have Warrior counterparts. Each "Synchron" with a corresponding "Warrior" is a different Attribute ("Steam Synchron" is the only WATER "Synchron" monster). Also, every "Synchron" apart from "Junk Synchron" is a Machine-Type monster. Some later released Synchrons, "Changer Synchron" and "Bri Synchron", do not have Synchro counterparts, but can change the battle positions of opponent's monsters or the ATK of a Synchro Monster. "Formula Synchron" and "Accel Synchron" are the only Synchro Monster Synchrons. The original three Synchron Tuner monsters ("Junk Synchron", "Nitro Synchron", and "Turbo Synchron") have base colors that are complimentary to their first Synchro Monsters: * "Junk Synchron" (Orange) into "Junk Warrior" (Bluish-Purple) ** "Junk Synchron" into "Junk Berserker" (Crimson) *** "Junk Synchron" into "Junk Destroyer" (Dark Silver) **** "Junk Synchron" into "Junk Archer" (Orange) ***** "Junk Synchron" into "Junk Gardna" (Green) * "Nitro Synchron" (Red) into "Nitro Warrior" (Green) * "Turbo Synchron" (Green) into "Turbo Warrior" (Red) * "Jet Synchron" into "Jet Warrior" * "Road Synchron" into "Road Warrior" * "Drill Synchron" into "Drill Warrior" * "Fleur Synchron" into "Chevalier de Fleur" Recommended cards Weaknesses Even with the fact that "Synchrons" are meant to swarm with the utmost haste with the purpose of Synchro Summoning potent, game-changing monsters, there are many Achilles heel weaknesses that can put their stratagem in credible contempt. For instance, "And the Band Played On", the "Vanity's", "Reptilianne Servant", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo", "Archlord Kristya", "Aurora Paragon" and other similar anti-Summoners can heavily debilitate or shut down "Synchrons" due to their over-reliance on this. Similarly, "Summon Limit" and "Summon Breaker" can achieve this, with the latter-most being instant karma for over-zealous Summonings. Even if "Synchron"s can make the field, many other cards can be used to prove that they're nowhere close to being in the clear. The "Synchron"s often subpar ATK/DEF and Level can be capitalized on with the "LV" "Armed Dragon"s, "King Tiger Wanghu", "Nanobreaker", "Deck Devastation Virus", and "Infinite Dismissal". "Final Attack Orders" and "All-Out Attacks" can also leave them vulnerable to a massive loss of Life Points, especially when combined with the aforementioned "Summon Limit", or even "Discord" where they can't Synchro Summon at the moment. More generally, "Torrential Tribute" and can be used too. Even "Core Blast" and "Pineapple Blast" can be teched to even out the field on both sides if "Synchron"-related swarming gets out of hand. "Necrovalley" and "The End of Anubis" can interdict "Junk Synchron", "Quickdraw Synchron" and "Synchron Explorer" from fetching applicable monsters from the Graveyard, in-effect objectifying their bids for a quick Synchro Summon. Also cards like the "Meklord Emperor"s "Tuner's Scheme", "Grisaille Prison", "Orient Dragon" "Intercept Wave" and "Shiny Black "C"" can instantly troll on any Synchros that pop out on the field. Finally, any "Synchron" Deck that relies on "Quickdraw Synchron" requires discarding a lot of monsters, so if the "Synchron" Synchro Monster gets destroyed, there will be nothing left to protect your Life Points. To counter this, include cards that can protect Synchros or that negate card-destroying effects like "Royal Decree", "Dark Bribe" and "Interdimensional Matter Transporter" or stop them from being banished by "Imperial Iron Wall". "Macro Cosmos" and "Dimensional Fissure" can also cause problems for "Junk Synchron", due to minimizing the number of monsters in the Graveyard. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes